


Armpitiful (Request)

by AnimationFemdomination



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, armpits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFemdomination/pseuds/AnimationFemdomination
Summary: Lincoln discovers a newfound lust.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lynn Loud Jr.
Kudos: 11





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PervertedSexAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PervertedSexAddict).



> Sorry this took over a year to deliver since you requested it, I haven't been motivated to write lately. Hope you're still interested and enjoy!

It was a nice summer day as Lynn Loud burst through her front door excitedly. Donning her baseball attire, she flew her hands up in the air expecting a round of applause. Instead, Lynn was greeted by various pieces of furniture hurdling in the air, a cacophony of screaming sisters, and an assortment of pets patiently watching amidst the chaos.

“Yep, just another normal day at the Loud House,” thought Lynn. “Everybody shut it!” she shouted. That got their attention, as everyone froze in mid-fight. Lynn paused for a few seconds and threw her hands to the side as if expecting some response.

“Um, can we, like, help you, or something?” asked the older sister Lori.

“Hello! Today was the big game!” responded Lynn. The Loud sisters sighed and ended their mad fighting stances to face Lynn.

“I think I speak for everyone when I say, our sincerest apologies, dear sister,” stated the intelligent Lisa. “Seems I miscalculated the date of your sporting event. Did you emerge victorious?”

“Yeah, we won, just wish you could’ve seen,” responded the upset Lynn as she crossed her arms.

“Yeah, no kidding, we really dropped the ball on that one!” jested Luan, who proceeded to laugh at her own joke. Lynn looked at her with a flat face. “But seriously though, we’re really sorry.”

“How come you guys always have time to duke it out at home, but when I’m duking it out on home plate, nobody’s there to watch?” asked Lynn.

“We’re always there for ya, sweetie!” responded Lynn Sr. as he walked in the front door with Rita.

“Honey, you were terrific. Everybody’s just busy at home…” Rita looked at the mess her children had made, and they smiled at her innocently. “Busy cleaning up this mess.”

“Awwww, but mom, I like messy!” pleaded Lana.

“Now, young lady. That goes for all of you,” ordered Rita.

“Ughhhh, that’s fair…” drolled Lucy.

“Hey, how’s about I go fix us some dinner, and we’ll all eat when you’re done!” suggested Lynn Sr. The Loud sisters were visibly happier, and baby Lily clapped.

Lynn Sr. walked towards the kitchen before smelling Lynn Jr.’s stench and proceeded to waft the air. “Yeesh, sweetie, why don’t you take a shower before dinner? That baseball game really did a number on you.”

Rita walked close as well and covered her nose. “Oh my goodness, yes. Didn’t smell that with the ac in Vanzilla. Upstairs please, Lynn.”

Lynn flexed her arm. “Hey, no biggie! Just the name of the game. What exercise would be complete without a cool-off in the shower room?”

As Lynn darted upstairs, she was stopped by Luna, who put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey dude, just wanted to say again we’re really sorry we didn’t make your game. I get it. When I’m on-stage totally rocking out, it’s a real bummer when my ‘sis’s aren’t there to cheer me on. I promise we’ll be there next time.”

Lynn blushed at hearing her sister call her “dude”. She was an athletic tomboy for sure, and she loved being called that. “Hey, no worries,” replied Lynn. “Everyone needs an outlet for their pent-up energy once in a while. Mine’s sports, and everyone else’s is…” She looked around at the messy room. “This.”

Luna smiled and very lightly punched her sister in the shoulder. “Stay cool, ‘sis.” With that, Lynn bounded up the stairs.


	2. Stop and Don't Smell the Roses

Lynn removed her baseball helmet, glove, and bat, tossing them into her room as she passed by. On her way to the shower, she noticed Lincoln’s door was open. Unsurprisingly, he was reading Ace Savvy in his briefs. Wondering if her brother knew about the game or cared if she won, she walked inside.

“Hey Lincoln,” she casually greeted.

“Oh, hey Lynn.” Lincoln set down the comic book and sat up in his bed. “How’d your game go?”

“We won!”

“That’s great! I knew you could do it.”

"Thanks..." Lynn smiled and chuckled quietly, standing still for a few awkward seconds while scratching the back of her head. With anyone else, Lynn would’ve walked away after that, but she and her brother had a unique relationship unlike that with her sisters: Lynn and Lincoln were always playfully rough-housing with each other. To hear Lincoln be so kind and genuine was of course heartwarming, but also left an uncomfortable void of silence which would usually be filled with some sort of physicality. Almost instinctively, Lynn resorted to the one thing she knew how to do: pranking her brother.

Throwing off her jersey, Lynn ran up to Lincoln in her white tank top which was underneath and forced her sweaty armpits onto her brother’s face.

Surprised, Lincoln moved his face away from his sister and pushed at her with his hands. “Ew, Lynn, seriously? Can you please just-“ Lincoln oddly stopped himself. His eyes widened, Lincoln suddenly felt a wide variety of emotions: confusion, disgust, annoyance… Attraction?

Lincoln liked the way his sister’s armpits smelled. They reeked of her body odor, but that just proved that she was a rowdy girl who didn’t care about ascribing to some antiquated ideal of femininity. “I shouldn’t like this,” thought Lincoln. “Then again, aren’t pleasant smells subjective?” There was something taboo and wrong about all of this, but the inner rebellious spirit of a typical young boy encouraged Lincoln to revel in defying traditional boundaries of attraction.

Having convinced himself, Lincoln forced himself slightly closer to his sister’s armpits. “No, Lynn, please, stop,” said Lincoln in a highly unconvincing voice.

Lynn let off her brother and rubbed her arm in shock. She gaped at her brother, wondering why the prank didn’t seem to work this time. Lynn noticed that her brother’s face was bright red and had a sort of lust in his eyes. The cogs turned in her mind until she understood what had just happened. Without speaking a word, Lynn pressed this unspoken bond between her and her brother by pushing her armpits onto his face even more.

”Think you can get out that easy, do you?” asked Lynn as she determinedly kicked the door to Lincoln’s bedroom shut without even looking back. “Not a chance, Stincoln!”

Lincoln enjoyed his sister’s raw, natural, aphrodisiac-like scent, pressing his nose firmly into her wet mound and sniffing. Lynn giddily shivered at the amazing sensation of Lincoln’s warm breath underneath her. She loved being in such a dominant position.

“Stincoln’s really a fitting name for you now that you’ve got my armpits to smell!” mocked Lynn. “Since you’re such a dork, why don’t you lick my armpits too?”

Lincoln eagerly obliged and proceeded to lick his sister’s left armpit. Lynn felt weak and nearly dropped to her knees as Lincoln’s masterful tongue gracefully slid across her pungent body. “So humiliating, isn’t it Stincoln?”

“Oh yes, Lynn...” fawned Lincoln. “So humiliating.”

When he was done with her left armpit, Lincoln looked slightly upset for a second before remembering he had an entire other malodorous armpit to attend to.

“You’re not finished yet!” commanded Lynn. She pressed her right armpit onto her brother’s face, whimpering in quiet ecstasy as Lincoln soaked up every last drop of his sister’s moist skin.

Sitting back up on his bed, Lincoln blinked dazedly as if he had just been in a trance wherein his hormones had taken over. Lynn sat on the bed beside him and put her warm arm around his exposed shoulders.

“Not bad. You know, it’s pretty fun messing with you,” said Lynn.

“Yeah, you really got me good that time…” bemused Lincoln.

Lynn stood back up. “Better watch your back Lincoln, ‘cause I play a lot of sports. That means a lot of games, a lot of sweat, and a lot of surprise pranks in your future…” said Lynn as she flexed her toned arms.

“I’ll be ready!” assured Lincoln.

Lynn smirked as she walked to the restroom, feeling herself and smelling her own armpits as she took a shower. Her stench may erode with enough hot water and soap, but as sure as the Loud sisters would trash the place again, so too would her natural aroma return to supposedly torment Lincoln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. I also take requests.


End file.
